cattails_gamefandomcom-20200216-history
Friendship and Marriage
Friendship and marriage are gameplay elements in Cattails. The friendship system is an indication of the player’s relationship with other cats. Marriageable cats have a heart system, which is an advanced version of the friendship system. Stars , (non-marriageable cat)]] Stars indicate a cat’s friendship level. The default friendship level is two stars with all NPCs. The player can increase friendship stars with a cat by giving gifts and speaking to them. As their star level increases, they will use new dialogue and give gifts to the player at four stars and up. The higher their friendship level is, the more positive dialogue they will have. However, even if a cat reaches five stars, their friendship will decrease over time if they are not spoken to often, or given disliked and hated items. The player can lower stars with a cat by giving them a Black Rose, disliked and hated gifts, or ignoring them for a long period of time. Cats with one and zero stars will have negative dialogue towards the player. Hearts (Marriageable NPCs) , (marriageable cat)]] The heart system is not used for non-marriageable cats. The symbol at the bottom right indicates if they are marriageable. Marriageable cats have a heart at the bottom right corner of their text box (the heart system), while non-marriageable cats have a light blue shield. If a marriageable cat with five stars is given a Red Rose, they will accept it and begin dating the player. Non-marriageable cats with blue shields will deny the rose, even if their friendship level is at five stars. It is possible for the player to date multiple cats all at once, without marrying them. However, once the player has married one of these cats, they will break up and drop to one star with the others. The player cannot date other cats while married, unless they divorce their mate using a Black Rose. If the player is dating a cat, their heart will change color as the relationship level increases. The heart level increases in the same way that friendship level does. The colors are, in order: *Black (Not Dating) *White (Dating - Level 1) *Blue (Dating - Level 2) *Green (Dating - Level 3) *Yellow (Dating - Level 4) *Red (Dating - Level 5 or Married) ]] If a cat's heart turns red, the player can give them a Shiny Trinket to propose. If the proposal is accepted, a ceremony at the Sacred Temple will be held by Coco on the same day. Cats with four stars and up will appear as guests. However, there is a limit to how many cats are allowed at the ceremony, and not all cats with four stars and up will appear. After marriage, the player's mate moves into their den. If the player has a nursery, their mate will eventually ask for kittens. If the player selects “Yes”, they will later have kittens, who they can raise. The due date is randomized, from a minimum of ten days to a maximum of two years. Trivia *Cats cannot be given gifts at festivals. *Cats with zero or one star relationships have negative dialogue. At festivals, they have a set dialogue regardless of negative relationships, causing dialogue to remain positive at festivals. *It is not possible to divorce a married cat by giving them hated or disliked gifts. It only causes the cat's 1 star dialogue to appear instead of their marriage dialogue. *Marriageable cats from other colonies will give gifts to outsiders at four stars and up. Non-marriageable NPCs from other colonies do not give gifts to outsiders. *The player can marry cats from other colonies without consequences even if reputation with their home colony is low. **It is possible to marry Lyrus or Scout from the Forest Colony with lower than 25% Forest Colony reputation as an outsider, as they move outside the colony in their daily routine. Gallery Category:Gameplay Elements Category:Guides and Lists